Modern digital oscilloscopes generally provide the capability to generate a waveform of a given input signal. Such test and measurement instruments are equipped with triggering hardware and software that is configurable to capture a desired event. “Rare anomaly” triggering highlights the ability of an instrument to detect infrequent electrical glitches. Many low- and mid-range instruments can miss these anomalies due to the ‘dead time’ during post-acquisition processing. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide improved triggering techniques that can improve rare anomaly triggering capabilities of such test and measurement instruments.